1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a method for producing an axial turbomachine housing. More specifically, the present application relates to an integral housing comprising blades. The present application also relates to an axial turbomachine which comprises a housing produced according to the present application.
2. Description of Related Art
An axial turbomachine generally comprises a plurality of structural housings which allow different modules to be supported. The housings further allow the annular flows which pass through the turbomachine to be guided and delimited. In order to redirect the annular flows, the turbomachine comprises a plurality of annular rows of blades which are connected to the housings.
Stator blades which are arranged in an annular row may be directly welded to a wall of the turbomachine. This method of fixing allows a robust integral assembly to be constituted. This architecture further allows the number of interfaces between the mechanical elements to be reduced.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,448 B1 discloses a method for producing an external housing of a turbomachine. The method comprises the succession of several steps, including the cutting of a metal sheet so as to give it the dimensions which correspond to the outer sides of the housing, bending of the cut metal sheet in order to form a tube, laser cutting of the metal sheet in order to create openings in accordance with the profiles of the blades, then inserting and welding the blades in their openings in order to fix them in a definitive manner. This method allows the time to be reduced for positioning and adjusting the blades in the tube which forms the housing. However, this method requires that precise cuts be carried out whose presence embrittles the housing. The operation for welding the blades is also laborious since it can be carried only from the outer side. The use of laser welding extends the production time and increases the assembly time. The combination of the method of cutting, welding and bending impairs in particular the fatigue resistance of the material of the metal sheet at the junction with each blade.
Although great strides have been made in the area of axial turbomachine housings, many shortcomings remain.